Dans la chaleur des flammes
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Jusqu'à ses six ans, Balthazar avait toujours été un enfant comme les autres. Il ne se doutait absolument pas qu'il était un demi-diable. C'était sans compter sur les rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet, et sur l'opiniâtreté de Tallec, un garçon bien décidé à prouver à tout le monde que Balthazar n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être… (OS)


_Bonjour ! :-)_

 _C'est ma toute première incursion dans le fandom d'Aventures, mais j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres !_

 _D'avance, je suis désolée si mon histoire ne tient pas la route par rapport à la série. Pour ma défense, je découvre Aventures et je n'en suis pour le moment qu'à la moitié de la saison 2, donc il y a sûrement beaucoup de détails que je ne connais pas encore... Mais j'avais envie d'écrire !_

 _Voilà donc ma vision des choses sur la manière dont Bob a découvert qu'il était un demi-diable..._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Dans la chaleur des flammes**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Petit village perdu au milieu de nulle part. Quelques maisons, quelques commerces. Une auberge. Une boulangerie. Une école.

Tallec ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi ses parents avaient voulu quitter la cité dans laquelle ils habitaient jusque-là pour venir vivre ici. C'était nul. Il n'y avait rien à faire et il allait devoir se trouver d'autres amis. Ok, à six ans, on était sociable. Mais quand même.

Le premier jour d'école, sa maman était venue, puis il s'y était rendu tout seul. C'était pas bien loin de la nouvelle maison, et puis le village était petit et tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, il ne pouvait pas avoir de problème. D'après les grands qui avaient rencontré ses parents, le seul moment de tension, c'était quand des Inquisiteurs de la Lumière passaient dans le coin. Sinon, la vie ici était chouette, très calme, et il y avait parfois des fêtes en été, quand les enfants n'avaient pas cours.

Tallec avait soupiré. Super. Il sentait déjà qu'il allait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort.

L'école était juste une salle et une petite cour. Dans la classe, il y avait tous les élèves du bourg, une quinzaine. Les plus petits avaient cinq ans et savaient à peine parler, les plus grands, dix ou onze. Mais ils n'avaient pas la grosse tête, au contraire, ils s'amusaient sans problème avec les autres et ce fut avec eux que Tallec devint d'abord ami.

Il y avait un autre garçon qui avait six ans comme lui. Il était joyeux et enthousiaste, quand il se lançait il n'arrêtait pas de parler. Il aimait courir et chahuter avec les autres enfants. C'était le seul de son âge, mais c'était aussi le seul que Tallec n'aimait pas trop, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup avec lui et ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble. Quand le garçon s'approchait, il s'en allait et l'évitait. Son regard triste posé dans son dos ne lui faisait rien.

Un soir, autour du repas, Tallec parla avec ses parents, qui lui demandaient comment se passait l'école. Il annonça avec fierté tous ses progrès et sourit aux félicitations de ses parents. Puis il parla de ses amis et de leurs jeux. Comme ses parents s'étaient eux aussi très vite intégrés dans le village, ils remarquèrent bientôt qu'il n'évoquait pas du tout l'un de ses camarades.

 **« Et avec Balthazar, le fils du boulanger, ça se passe comment ? »**

 **« Je ne lui parle pas. »** rétorqua Tallec en levant le menton. **« Je ne l'aime pas. »**

Il avait une attitude défiante, prêt à répondre à ses parents. Parce qu'il les connaissait, ils allaient sûrement lui rabâcher qu'il devrait au moins essayer, qu'on ne découvrait pas tout de suite les personnes au premier abord, qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps…

Alors il fut très étonné de voir sa maman regarder ailleurs et son papa hocher la tête. Celui-ci lâcha seulement :

 **« D'accord, très bien. »**

 **« Comment ça ? »** demanda le petit garçon.

Les deux adultes hésitèrent, et finalement ce fut la mère qui lui murmura :

 **« Nous préfèrerions que tu essayes de l'éviter. »**

 **« C'est ce que je fais. »** affirma fièrement Tallec, avant de revenir à la charge : **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Il y a… certaines rumeurs qui courent à son sujet, et à propos de sa mère. »**

 **« Ah bon ? »**

Tallec n'aimait pas Balthazar, donc il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ce qu'on pouvait bien raconter sur lui. Sa maman continua, perturbée :

 **« On dit que le boulanger n'est que son père adoptif. Sa mère aurait… »**

 **« Chérie ! Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. »** l'interrompit l'homme d'une voix ferme. **« Et Tallec n'a pas à entendre ce genre de choses… Allez, au lit, fils. »**

Le garçon obéit sagement et partit se coucher. Mais quand sa maman vint l'embrasser un peu plus tard, il lui murmura doucement dans le creux de l'oreille :

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Balthazar ? »**

 **« Rien de particulier… Évite de le côtoyer, c'est tout. »** fit-elle avec un sourire rassurant, avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front et de s'en aller.

Bien entendu, cette réponse ne fut pas très satisfaisante pour l'enfant. Toute la nuit, il se retourna dans son lit en se posant mille et une questions, et décida d'en parler avec ses amis le lendemain, à l'école. Il fit signe à ceux dont il était le plus proche, les deux grands de dix ans et un autre gamin de huit ans, et il les entraîna un peu à l'écart avant de leur chuchoter :

 **« D'après maman, il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez Balthazar mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Mes parents ne veulent pas que je l'approche. Vous savez pourquoi ? »**

Les trois grands se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un hochement de tête de le mettre dans la confidence.

 **« Le boulanger l'a adopté. On raconte que c'est le fils du Diable. »**

 **« De quoi ?! »** s'étrangla Tallec.

 **« Sa mère allait à des espèces de réunions, avant. Il se passait des trucs bizarres ces nuits-là. On en sait pas plus, elle était déjà enceinte quand elle est arrivée au village. »**

 **« Il a des pouvoirs ? »**

 **« On n'en sait rien. »** répondit l'un des enfants en secouant la tête. **« Mais c'est juste une rumeur, et puis il est gentil, Balthazar. On fait pas attention, tu sais. »**

 **« Moi je l'aime pas. »** se renfrogna Tallec.

 **« Tu le connais pas bien, c'est pour ça. »**

Le petit garçon n'eut pas d'autres informations. Ses amis n'en savaient pas davantage et ses parents refusaient obstinément de lui parler. Le soir, après l'école, il avait le droit de se balader un peu avant de rentrer à la maison. Un jour, il voulut voir l'auberge. Là, il y découvrit Balthazar, juché en haut d'un grand tabouret. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, et Tallec se demanda qui avait pu l'y faire monter. En face de lui, derrière le comptoir, l'aubergiste lui tendait une petite branchette enflammée qu'il avait tiré de la cheminée. Balthazar la prit et l'éleva devant ses yeux en souriant. Les flammes se mirent à s'agiter bizarrement.

Tout doucement, Tallec recula et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Le soir, il n'osa pas en parler à ses parents, parce qu'ils auraient pu croire qu'il avait suivi Balthazar, alors qu'il l'avait vu tout à fait par hasard. Mais le lendemain, il s'empressa de partager cette découverte avec ses amis. Ils eurent tous l'air très surpris et personne ne le crut vraiment. Pourtant, ça prouvait que Balthazar n'était pas comme eux, ça prouvait que toutes ces rumeurs à son sujet disaient vrai ! Tallec serra les poings, et sous le coup de l'émotion, leur cria :

 **« Vous verrez bien, quand je l'obligerai à utiliser ses pouvoirs ! »**

Quelqu'un lâcha qu'il n'y arriverait pas et tout le monde se mit à rire en pensant qu'il plaisantait. Tallec se retint de les taper et s'en alla, rouge de fureur. Dans son simple esprit d'enfant commençait pourtant à se dessiner un plan de mauvais augure pour obliger Balthazar à montrer ses pouvoirs devant tout le monde. Tallec savait très bien qu'il avait raison, et il ne supportait pas que personne ne le croie. Il était prêt à tout pour prouver qu'il disait vrai.

Au bout de quelques jours, le petit garçon eut fini de tout préparer. Il avait emprunté le seau de tous les voisins de l'école en leur disant qu'il voulait jouer et créer une montagne avec, qu'il leur rendrait bientôt. Tout le monde avait accepté, parce que Tallec était un enfant gentil qui n'avait jamais posé de problème à quiconque. Et puis il avait discrètement volé un peu d'alcool dans le meuble de ses parents. Il y avait beaucoup de bouteilles qu'ils ne buvaient presque jamais, alors une en plus ou en moins pendant quelques jours, ça ne se verrait pas beaucoup. Enfin, il avait attendu que son papa ne soit pas là et que sa maman soit occupée ailleurs pour se faufiler dans la cuisine et récupérer de quoi allumer un feu.

Une nuit, il sortit de la maison sur la pointe des pieds sans réveiller personne, traversa le village et alla dans la cour de l'école. Sur l'herbe séchée et jaunie par le soleil, il renversa quasiment toute la bouteille d'alcool. Il en laissa quand même un fond dedans, la remit à sa place en rentrant et partit se recoucher. Le lendemain, quand il partit à l'école, il emporta les allumettes dans sa poche, sans rien dire.

Quand la femme qui leur faisait cours leur dit qu'ils pouvaient aller jouer un peu, Tallec s'élança dehors comme les autres. Au début, il resta avec ses amis, surveillant Balthazar du coin de l'œil, et puis il s'éloigna pour aller aux toilettes. Mais en fait, dans sa main, il avait allumé un petit bâtonnet de bois, qu'il laissa tomber à terre. Très vite, il y eut beaucoup de cris, et lui se retrouva coincé derrière la haute barrière de flammes qu'il avait créée.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Tallec commença à avoir peur et à paniquer. Il réalisa que s'il s'était trompé sur Balthazar, alors il allait mourir.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Balthazar discutait tranquillement avec l'un des deux garçons de dix ans. Il aimait bien parler à des gens plus vieux que lui, il avait l'impression que les conversations étaient beaucoup plus intéressantes. Tout le monde disait qu'il était déjà étonnamment mature pour un gamin de six ans. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, un bruit bien connu le fit s'interrompre et tressaillir. Il ne s'était pas encore retourné qu'il avait deviné les flammes qui dansaient derrière lui.

Tout le monde criait et courait, l'institutrice tentait tant bien que mal de regrouper les enfants et de les compter pour voir s'ils étaient tous là alors qu'autour, la panique et le désordre le plus total régnaient. Les gens hurlaient pour avoir des seaux, mais les voisins de l'école n'en avaient pas. Il fallut que d'autres courent jusqu'aux maisons suivantes pour demander de l'aide. Et pendant ce temps-là, le feu continuait de grandir.

 **« Balthazar ! Balthazar ! »** l'appelait la femme derrière lui.

Mais elle avait d'autres enfants à surveiller et ne fit pas attention s'il l'avait entendue ou non. De toute manière, c'était peine perdue. Le garçon était absolument fasciné par le feu. Il avait toujours adoré cet élément. À la boulangerie, il pouvait passer des heures devant le four de son père. Il n'allait à l'auberge que quand le vieil homme allumait la cheminée, pour pouvoir la contempler aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Et quand il se concentrait sur des petites flammes isolées, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il arrivait à les faire bouger comme il le voulait.

Vraiment, Balthazar adorait le feu.

Il resta donc là, en retrait pour ne pas se faire blesser, à regarder l'incendie avec adoration. Dans le brouhaha, il comprit que les seaux avaient été trouvés mais qu'il fallait encore aller puiser de l'eau au puits qui était à l'autre bout du village. Il sourit doucement. Encore quelques minutes pour qu'il puisse profiter de la beauté des flammes avant que tout ne parte en fumée. Il n'y avait aucun risque, heureusement. Aucun enfant ne jouait jamais par là.

 **« Tallec ! »** cria une voix dans son dos. **« Où est Tallec ?! »**

Au même moment, Balthazar regarda dans le feu et aperçut une silhouette pas plus haute que lui. Il s'approcha d'un pas.

 **« Tallec ? »** appela-t-il, sidéré.

Il entendit juste un enfant tousser, ce qui lui confirma que c'était bien l'autre petit garçon de six ans qui était là-bas derrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans le feu, celui-là, il était bête ou quoi ? Balthazar regarda les flammes avec inquiétude et comprit que les adultes n'arriveraient pas assez vite pour sauver Tallec. Il hésita, regarda derrière lui. L'institutrice et ses amis cherchaient Tallec partout, mais pas dans le feu, là où il était. Le garçon reporta son attention sur l'incendie.

Doucement, il leva les bras et tendit les mains vers les flammes.

 **« S'il vous plaît… »** murmura-t-il en serrant les dents. **« S'il vous plaît… »**

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui prenait de faire ça. D'accord, il arrivait parfois à faire bouger les flammes au bout des allumettes, mais c'étaient juste de toutes petites flammèches de rien du tout. Et lui il était là, en train de croire qu'il pouvait contrôler un véritable incendie !

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de la fumée. C'était parce qu'un enfant de son âge, qui aurait pu être son ami, allait mourir brûlé, là, devant lui.

Balthazar avança encore d'un pas et plongea ses mains dans les flammes avec un hurlement.

Mais pas un hurlement de douleur.

Juste de colère.

 **« ALLEZ ! »**

C'était bête de sa part de se brûler comme ça, et d'écarter les mains, comme s'il pouvait repousser le feu.

Pourtant il ne se brûla pas.

Ça lui chatouillait juste les paumes.

Et deux barrières de flammes s'écartèrent, formant une allée emplie de fumée noirâtre au centre de laquelle se tenait Tallec, plié en deux, épuisé, brûlé, en larmes, toussant et crachant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

 **« Vite ! Viens ! »** cria Balthazar, les bras écartés, suffocant sous l'énergie incroyable qu'il devait fournir pour – il le supposait – pousser le feu comme ça.

Comme au ralenti, il vit Tallec relever la tête vers lui, et il ne comprit pas la haine qui brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'il était en train de lui sauver la vie.

Comme au ralenti, il aperçut le garçon se mettre à courir, droit dans sa direction. Sans chercher à l'esquiver. Il lui fonçait dessus.

Comme au ralenti, il sentit l'impact dans son ventre, et la douleur irradier dans son dos quand il se retrouva par terre. Le poids de Tallec, à califourchon sur lui, qui levait son bras pour le frapper. Balthazar arrêta son coup au dernier moment.

Les flammes étaient redevenues normales.

 **« A… Arrête ! »** glapit Balthazar. **« Je t'ai sauvé… ! »**

 **« C'est pas normal, ce que t'as fait ! »** hurla Tallec. **« T'es un monstre ! »**

 **« Quoi ?! »**

Balthazar eut l'impression d'être assommé sous le choc. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé aussi méchamment. Tallec gigota et essaya de le frapper encore une fois. Sans savoir comment, Balthazar réussit à rouler par terre et se retrouva sur lui à son tour. Son regard perdu cherchait des explications dans les deux perles de fureur, de mépris et de haine qui brillaient face à lui.

 **« Mais je… Je t'ai sauvé… »** répéta-t-il en bredouillant.

 **« T'es un monstre ! »** cracha Tallec en se débattant de plus belle. **« UN MONSTRE ! »**

Balthazar se mit à trembler. Il lâcha Tallec pour se boucher les oreilles, fermant douloureusement les yeux, plaquant ses paumes encore brûlantes sur ses tempes. Mais il entendait toujours… Il y avait une voix dans sa tête… Une voix, différente de celle de Tallec, et qui pourtant lui répétait la même chose, lui susurrait les mêmes paroles à l'intérieur de lui…

 _Monstre… Monstre…_

 **« SALE DÉMON ! »** hurla Tallec en essayant de le frapper à nouveau.

 _Tue-le._

Le poing fermé de Tallec s'éleva. Mais l'une des mains de Balthazar se referma brutalement sur son poignet, le serrant si fort que le garçon couina de douleur. Et de peur, lorsqu'il vit du sang, son sang, couler le long de son avant-bras.

Les doigts de Balthazar se terminaient par des griffes.

Lentement, Tallec leva les yeux.

Sur les joues de l'autre garçon, il y avait des striures sanglantes, alors que sur ses pommettes, la peau était déchirée. Quelque chose de rouge y brillait. Ça, ce n'était pas du sang. Il y en avait plusieurs, petites, engoncées les unes dans les autres.

Des écailles.

Tallec leva encore la tête.

Balthazar avait rouvert les yeux. Ils étaient devenus rouges.

Complètement rouges. Sans iris, sans pupille, sans blanc.

Rouges.

Balthazar resserra la pression autour du poignet de Tallec et celui-ci gémit. Le sang coula un peu plus. Le garçon sourit, d'un sourire mauvais, et entre ses lèvres, Tallec aurait juré que certaines de ses dents étaient devenues plus pointues que les autres. Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix basse et grave, un peu rauque, menaçante, qu'il n'avait jamais entendue et qui lui fit peur.

 **« Jamais… Tu ne me reparles ainsi… »**

 **« C'était vrai… »** geignit Tallec en écarquillant les yeux. **« Tu es un dém… »**

 **« TAIS-TOI ! »** rugit Balthazar, d'une voix qui n'était définitivement plus la sienne.

Les poings volèrent. Les griffes les accompagnaient. Ce n'étaient plus ceux de Tallec. Celui-ci se défendit de ses avant-bras comme il le put et se traîna par terre en reculant de son mieux. Il pleurait tant il avait mal. Mais intérieurement, il exultait. Il avait raison, depuis le début.

Pourtant, rapidement, les coups cessèrent de pleuvoir. Tallec se recroquevilla un peu plus, craignant une sorte d'attaque finale surpuissante qui le tuerait instantanément. Il était sûr que l'autre enfant pouvait le faire mourir. Puis, comme rien ne venait, il osa entrouvrir les paupières et jeter un regard en direction de son agresseur.

À genoux, Balthazar s'était reculé et se tenait éloigné de lui d'un bon mètre. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges, mais ils n'étaient pas redevenus bruns, comme ils n'avaient toujours été. Maintenant, ils étaient noirs, et la seule touche de couleur était leur iris jaune. Il y avait toujours les écailles rouges sur ses joues. Mais le bout de ses doigts était redevenu normal.

Le garçon de six ans tremblait de tout son corps en contemplant, face à lui, ses mains couvertes du sang de Tallec.

Du sang de cet enfant qu'il avait sauvé des flammes, et qui l'avait remercié en… En…

À travers ses doigts sanglants, Balthazar croisa le regard meurtri de Tallec. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche, bredouiller des excuser, essayer de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il n'avait rien contrôlé du tout, qu'il ne…

Mais la lueur victorieuse dans les yeux de Tallec brisa quelque chose en lui. Tout comme l'unique mot qu'il prononça à voix basse, d'un ton empli de haine.

 **« Démon… »**

Les voix recommencèrent dans sa tête. Alors, Balthazar sauta sur ses jambes, se boucha les oreilles le plus fort qu'il le put et courut à toutes jambes, loin de Tallec, loin de l'incendie, loin de tout ça. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et se mêlaient au sang de sa peau déchirée qui laissait enfin entrapercevoir sa véritable nature, dont il avait toujours tout ignoré.

À côté des flammes, Tallec sourit méchamment. Il avait raison, et Balthazar était foutu.

Il porta en tremblant une main frêle à son visage brûlé, tuméfié et strié de profondes griffures. Il grimaça en sentant le sang chaud couler entre ses doigts, puis il s'évanouit.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Balthazar ne réfléchit pas. Son visage caché dans ses mains, ses habits brûlés, il rentra directement chez lui. Il s'avança devant le miroir, et doucement, en tremblant, osa écarter ses doigts rougis de sang de son visage. Il découvrit avec horreur ses nouveaux yeux. Son nouveau visage. Il grimaça. Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces canines qui avaient poussé ?

Et ce qu'il avait fait avec le feu…

Il avait sauvé la vie de Tallec. Pourquoi l'avait-il traité de monstre ?

Et pourquoi, au mot démon, n'avait-il pas su se contrôler ?

Balthazar s'effondra dans un coin de la pièce, se mit à trembler et ses larmes redoublèrent. Il serra ses genoux contre lui sans que cela ne lui procure le moindre réconfort. Il se sentait mal. Il avait peur, à présent. Peur des autres. Peur de lui.

D'où venait cette voix qui lui avait ordonné de tuer Tallec ?

D'où venait cette colère, cette rage intérieure qui le consumait soudain, qui l'avait embrasé, au point de s'attaquer à un autre enfant qu'il venait de sauver quelques instants plus tôt ?

Balthazar ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait rien.

Il était perdu.

Au moins une heure passa. Balthazar se releva et attendit. Quand le moment vint enfin, il était prêt. Il n'avait que six ans. Mais il venait de découvrir qu'il n'était pas, ne serait jamais comme les autres. Il voulait des réponses. Et il les aurait.

Quand sa mère franchit le seuil de la porte, elle se figea. Debout face à elle, au centre de la pièce, son fils la fixait d'un air accusateur, poings et dents serrées. Ses vêtements étaient sales, brûlés et déchirés. Il était couvert de sang. Et…

Ces yeux…

Ces écailles…

La voix anormalement dure qu'il prit en l'interrogeant la fit trembler. Elle savait que ce jour viendrait. Mais elle s'attendait à un ton larmoyant, craintif ou inquiet. Pas à cette voix emplie de reproches.

Pour son petit Balthazar, elle pressentait que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

Était-il illusoire d'espérer qu'un jour, dans ce monde, des êtres humains aimeraient son fils sans se soucier de sa race ni de ses origines ?

 **« Maman. Qu'est-ce que je suis ? »**

Le temps des mensonges était terminé. À présent, il devait savoir. Et apprendre à vivre avec cette condition…

 **« Tu es un demi-diable, Balthazar. »**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS ! Merci beaucoup de votre lecture !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit, et peut-être à bientôt ! ^^_


End file.
